This invention relates to an eyeglasses type image display apparatus, and more particularly to an eyeglasses type image display apparatus which is connectable to a computer by a wire or by radio.
A known eyeglasses type image display apparatus (or head mounted display apparatus) displays an image inputted from an apparatus into which a video medium can be loaded such as a video apparatus, in such a manner that a user can see and feel the image of video or the like as if a large powerful screen of a 50-inch size is present at a distance of several meters (approximately 2 meters) forwardly.
The eyeglasses type image display apparatus basically includes a ring and a display section. A pad is provided on the ring so that, by fitting the ring on the head of the user such that the pad is pressed against the forehead of the user, the user can mount the display apparatus just in such a feeling as to wear eyeglasses.
Meanwhile, popularization of a computer such as a notebook type computer has been accelerated, and this increases occasions for a user to carry out and use a computer casually.
The computer includes a display unit and an inputting apparatus such as a keyboard. Data inputted from the keyboard are displayed on the display unit.
In order to perform an inputting operation in a word processor application software on a computer, information intended by the user is inputted through the keyboard and displayed on the display unit so that the input operation is proceeded while the displayed information is confirmed.
However, since the display unit and the keyboard of the computer are physically separate from each other, the user cannot simultaneously perform an input operation through the keyboard and observation of the display screen. Therefore, the computer has a problem in that it is inferior in interface with its user.
Further, while a compact computer having a card-like configuration has been developed in recent years, since the display unit is large in size, there is another problem that it is difficult to make the computer compact in size.
Accordingly, the computer has a subject which has to be solved in operability of the display unit, keyboard and so forth.
it is thus an object of the present invention to provide an eyeglasses type image display apparatus which allows connection thereof to a computer having a large amount of information so that it can display information from the computer on a large screen.
In order to attain the object described above, according to the present invention, there is provided an eyeglasses type image display apparatus for being mounted on a head of a user to display an image in front of eyes of the user, comprising a connection means capable of receiving information from a computer therethrough, a processing means for processing the information received by the connection means, and a display means for displaying an image based on the information processed by the processing means.
With the eyeglasses type image display apparatus, since it can be connect ed to a computer, there is an advantage that abundant information available or decodable by the computer can be observed not on a computer screen but on a body sensory large screen.
The connection means may include a radio means for transmission information. In this instance, the eyeglasses type image display apparatus can be connected to a computer by radio. Here, if information to be displayed on a display unit of the computer is displayed on the eyeglasses type image display apparatus, then the display unit of the computer can be omitted. Consequently, there is an advantage that the computer can be made compact or the degree of freedom in designing the display unit of the computer can be enhanced.
Preferably, the display means has a function for displaying an image thereon and a see-through function for allowing the user to see the external world therethrough. In this instance, since the eyeglasses type image display apparatus has a see-through function, then there is an advantage that, if the eyeglasses type image display apparatus is connected to a computer, while the user looks at an image displayed on the eyeglasses type image display apparatus, the user can directly look at and operate a keyboard or the like of the computer.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which like parts or elements denoted by like reference symbols.